Sempre ao seu lado
by Alice Alamo
Summary: Suspirou, apaixonado. Sarada era a prova de que, por mais que tivesse errado em vida, algo havia feito certo. Talvez, naquele último encontro com o irmão, no breve momento em que pôde lhe explicar toda a dor que carregara no peito pelos atos cometidos, os deuses tivessem tido piedade e o perdoado, deixando finalmente que Sasuke pudesse ser aquilo que sempre deveria ter sido: feliz.


Apoiado no berço, Itachi observava o pequeno bebê que dormia profundamente. Os cabelos negros não negavam a genética, nem o rosto redondo e gracioso que lhe lembrava muito o do irmão mais novo quando havia sido posto pela primeira vez em seus braços. Sarada era uma pequena versão adorável de seu irmão.

Suspirou, apaixonado. Sarada era a prova de que, por mais que tivesse errado em sua vida, algo havia feito certo. Talvez, naquele último encontro com o irmão, naquele breve momento em que pôde lhe explicar toda a dor que carregara em seu peito pelos atos cometidos, quando finalmente pôde enxergar compreensão no lugar de ódio nos olhos do caçula, talvez ali, no momento em que pôde declarar o quanto amava incondicionalmente seu pequeno irmão que deveria ter protegido melhor, os deuses tivessem tido piedade e o perdoado por tudo, deixando finalmente que seu irmão pudesse ser aquilo que sempre deveria ter sido: feliz.

E Sarada era a prova daquilo. Era impossível não sorrir como um idiota quando olhava para a sobrinha. Queria niná-la, pegá-la no colo e andar pelo quarto azul com nuvens brancas que ele viu Sasuke pintar com tanta dedicação. A morte não secava suas lágrimas, elas escorriam devido à emoção que rompia essa simples barreira, e ele ria pela constatação de que finalmente não precisava mais se fazer de forte.

A janela aberta do quarto trazia uma brisa gelada, e Itachi a encarava inconformado. Queria poder fechá-la, desejava que suas mãos não ultrapassassem a madeira, mas já havia se conformado com aquela situação, afinal, já velava pelo sono da sobrinha há mais de um ano para saber suas limitações.

Debruçou-se um pouco mais no berço e deixou os dedos passarem sobre a face de Sarada, mesmo que não a pudesse sentir. Ele não, ela sim. Observou com imenso carinho quando os olhos negros se abriram sonolentos, piscavam como se tentassem entender o que se passava e pareciam de repente se fixarem nele com adoração. Sorriu quando ela ergueu as mãozinhas em sua direção, tentando alcançá-lo em vão, por mais que ela o sentisse e pudesse enxergá-lo, não tinha como o tocar ou segurar. Assim, como sempre acontecia, via o pequeno bico se formar nos lábios rosados e os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas.

— Precisamos chamar meu otouto, Sarada-chan — sussurrou e, se não fosse tão inteligente, apostaria que ela entendia cada palavra.

Mas não, na verdade, a voz dele naquele tom calmo e carinhoso era o suficiente para que ela compreendesse que não podia mesmo ter suas vontades atendidas e, por isso, o choro começava, alto, exigente.

E, então, mais uma vez, Itachi ouvia o barulho de passos apressados pela casa e via, com o coração disparado e repleto de amor, o irmão mais novo entrar no quarto. A expressão assustada de Sasuke era indescritível, algo que fazia Itachi cruzar os braços, orgulhoso, enquanto o irmão fechava a janela e se aproximava para pegar Sarada no colo com cuidado e carinho.

Os olhos dela ainda estavam em si, as mãos estendidas, e ele sabia que era hora de se despedir, pelo menos, naquela noite. Entretanto, dessa vez, não conseguiu. Sasuke havia notado que a filha prestava atenção em algo, que as mãos erguidas no ar tentavam alcançar o inalcançável, e agora era ele que olhava diretamente na direção de Itachi.

Ele podia vê-lo? Itachi engoliu em seco, chegou até mesmo a dar um passo para frente e examinar o rinnegan que o caçula agora possuía. Sasuke podia vê-lo?

Não. O modo como Sasuke ainda parecia procurar por respostas lhe deu essa resposta. Balançou a cabeça, conformado, e se aproximou das duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo para se despedir. Acariciou a cabeça de Sarada e beijou-lhe a testa, o ato fez o choro diminuir, embora ela ainda parecesse contrariada. Observou o irmão, o homem que ele tinha se tornado, e bateu dois dedos na testa dele.

— Eu sempre vou te amar, Sasuke, e também sempre estarei aqui por vocês.

Sem esperar pela resposta que não viria, deixou o cômodo. Sasuke apertou a filha contra o peito e andou com ela pelo quarto. Quando ela adormeceu, depositou-a no berço e a cobriu, caminhou até a porta e, antes de fechá-la, virou-se, olhando para o ponto vazio de antes. Sorriu e tocou o centro da testa.

— Eu também, aniki, obrigado...


End file.
